of a million faces
by Insanity's End
Summary: One million faces.  A hundred more disguises.  Ten thousand different personalities.  And there you have it.    One Kyoko Mogami.  Alternative universe - no pairing decided - will take suggestions
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or P.A

Pairings: I have no idea. Maybe I'll have a poll.

-Alternative Universe-

 **PROLOUGE**

One million faces.

A hundred more disguises.

Ten thousand different personalities.

And there you have it.

One Kyoko Mogami.

Inside the restroom of a quaint family restaurant in downtown Tokyo, stood none other than Kyoko Mogami.

She had positioned herself in front of the mirror, her eyes roamed down her own body scrutinizing her appearance.

She wore a simple loose pink shirt paired with a black skirt, pink stockings, and black dress shoes.

Her black hair was loosely tied back in a pony. Her body, having all the right bumps and curves were hidden behind her slightly baggy clothing, making it seem as if she had no figure.

Her face was angular and pale, bearing no blemishes. The only striking aspect about her were her bright golden eyes.

Over all she was, without a doubt, plain.

Unnoticeable.

She smiled, that's exactly how she liked it.

* * *

Her first thought, once she had stepped through and into the elevator of LME Talent agency, whilst having to share a lift with two very famous celebrities was, 'Damn, did I forget to turn off the stove when I left?'

Yes, Kyoko Mogami was a simple women. She lived alone in a nice two bedroom apartment building in the city of Tokyo. She lived a quiet life; cooking, going to school, and doing chores.. that is when she wasn't working.

She worked for LME's president, Takarada Lori, though most would never believe her occupation as an actress.

Of the private kind of course.

* * *

"Ready for another one Kyoko-Chan?"

Kyoko nodded, already used to her boss' eccentric ways. Today the man had decided he had a passion for Ancient Egypt; dressed as a wealthy Pharaoh, equipped with a dozen servants flocking to his side. If she really tried, she could've spotted Sebastian, Lori's right hand man, in the shadows not far behind.

"Alright then Kyoko-Chan, but before I get you your new case I must first feed Sahara."

Oh, and she mustn't forget the camel he was currently riding.

This man knew no boundaries.

* * *

"You can't be serious."

Kyoko glared at her boss, who sat calmly at the other side of the expensive mahogany desk, completely ignoring the angry black-haired female.

Knowing she would get no response, Kyoko lifted the file to her face and read it aloud, "Name: Shou Fuwa - occupation: idol - age - 19 - address-"

"I know what the file says, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko placed her hands on her hips, body morphing itself in an angry stance, fingers curled around the manilla file.

"Then once again, you can't be serious."

Lori stood from his chair, he had expected this reaction.

"Oh, I'm very serious."

Kyoko huffed, placing the folder back on the desk and sliding it closer to where the older man was standing. "No, give me a diffrent one."

Lori turned away walking towards the window that looked out into to the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Well that's too bad, this is the only assignment left; who knows when we'll get another one. I guess for now you can go back home, I'll make sure to contact you as soon as another one comes in. Could be a week or even a month wait. You know how scatterd our client intake is."

Lori turned around to face the younger. He immediately smirked inwardly at Kyoko's current state of distress.

Her stance was no longer defiant, her eyes were trained on the ground as she worried her bottom lip.

Finally with a pained expression on her face, she looked up.

"Fine. When do I start?"

 _(-The life she lived without the disguise was the life she wished to escape._ )

Lori smiled, "A week from now."

Kyoko sighed, her eyes focused back on the manilla folder.

Her fate was set in stone, one week from know she'll no longer be knowed as plain Kyoko Mogami, but as Shou Fuwa's girlfriend, and soon to be wife.

* * *

A/N

 _Pretty short for now. Please comment and give me feedback._


	2. Idols

Disclaimer : I own nothing

Idols

"Shoko-san~" Shoko - the woman - stilled, already having expected the toned pale arms that wrapped around her waist.

"What is it, Sho?"

Sho Fuwa, one of the best musicians that Tokyo Japan has and probably will ever have. Talented, and handsome, he was one of the most sought after bachelors worldwide; known for his visuals and strong performance there was not a single musician in the industry that could rival him.

"Where are you going?" Shoko felt his head rest on her shoulder, and sighed. Shoko was Sho's manger, although she was very lucky; at times he was a handful.

"We already spoke about this Sho. I'm going to LME to finalize the paperwork, and if I'm remembering correctly you're supposed to be getting ready to meet me there in an hour and a half to meet Kyoko-San. "

"...who was Kyoko again?"

Her lips gave way to another breathy sigh as she forcibly removed his hands from her waist to face him. "Kyoko-San, the woman who will be playing as your fiance."

"Ah, yes. "My fiance"...do tell me once more why I need her." His hands were back at her waist, his face inches from hers and his voice low.

A faint blush spread across her face, she was always weak against his advances. Quickly, before she completely gave in, she pushed him away.

"In the past month you've had 4 different girls accuse you of sexual assault. One going as far as to say you raped her . "

She saw his mood change dramatically, as was expected. "You know I never touched them." His voice was angry, but she heard the undertone of helplessness in his voice. He feared that no one believed him, her face softened and she reached out to caress his face.

Her voice was soft as she spoke, caring. "I know that Sho, but that's why we need Kyoko. To convince the public, your fans. "

"That's what I don't get!" Sho no longer seemed angry, just frustrated. "Wouldn't having a fiance, fake or not, make me lose fans?"

Shoko saw where he was coming from, at first she had believed the same thing. "At first yes, you will lose fans. But it's nothing compared to the fans you'd lose if they all believed you're a rapist!"

"Bu-"

"Innocent or guilty Sho, an idol without fans is an idol that doesn't make money. An idol without a job. "

Sho ran a frustrated hand through his hair, combing it back. "I still don't know why I need a fiance"

"She's there to convince Sho, to provide an absolute reason as to why you would never touch the girls. We needed someone who could win over the fans, make them love her. Make them love you all over again."

Sho nodded, "...for how long"

"A couple months, a year at most. Then when everything blows over, she will be caught up in a fake scandel. She'll disappear and you'll be seen as the victim. Everything will go back to the way it was, just give it a chance. "

. . .

Kyoko placed her bag next to her as she sat in the meeting room, waiting for her "fiance's" manger.

Across from her sat Takenori Sawara, he was the head of LME's talent section, today he was to manage her in place of Lori.

Lori was away on "business"

'Yes, "business " more like camping outside the video game store for the new release of 'Kstar Wonderland'.'

"Mogami-san."

Kyoko looked up quickly, she did not realize she's been blanking out.

A woman stood in front of her, one Kyoko would describe having a dynamite body. Curvy in all the right places, pretty face too.

The pretty woman had her arm stretched out in front of her, Kyoko shook it.

After releasing the hand, Kyoko bowed once more in greeting. "Hello..Ms..."

The woman smiled, "My name is Shoko, I'm Sho's manger. "

Kyoko nodded.

Before they were able to continue a voice sounded from the entrance. "She's a little plain, isn't she? My fans would eat her alive."

Shoko gasped, apologizing to Kyoko in the voice's stead. Kyoko could care less, her attention focused solely on the door.

A young man stepped from it, looking as of he just stepping from the land of fairytales. Blonde and blue eyed, along with a well proportioned body, a dream man come alive. Picture perfect.

Kyoko sneered.

Oh how she hated idols

...

 **A/N**

 **Sorry still pretty short. I will try to make them longer.**

 **Review.**


End file.
